supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangels (Natural Opposites)
The Archangels are the first creations of God, they represent the four values and are born in this order : # Michael-Power # Lucifer-Justice # Raphael-Courage # Gabriel-Wisdom Powers and Abilities The Archangels can use the quarter of their full power in normal vessels, they can use the half of their full power in their true vessels, and in their Heavenly Vessels, they can use their full power . Powers * Light Entity : the Archangels are Light Entities . ** Light Empowerment : They are more powerfull in clearer places . ** Photokinesis ''': They are able to manipulate light . ** '''Photonetic Body : They can't be touched because their bodies are made of light, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Leviathans and themself . * Archangel Physiology : They are, obviously, Archangels and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archangels . ** Super Strength : The Archangels are only surpassed by the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : They can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : They didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : They are extremely powerfull, they were able to hold Amara back until God creates the Mark . ** Immortality : The Archangels are extremely old , the only older than them are War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, they can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : They are extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : The Archangel knows almost everything, the only things they don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In their disembodied forms, The Archangels are able to fly . ** Magic : They can use Light Magic and White Magic . ** Colt Immunity : The Archangels are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Angelic Possession : Even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth but need their consent to do it . ** Teleportation : Due to having their wings, they can teleport himself to any places they are already were . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all kill them . *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all kill them . *Archangels : The other Archangels can kill them . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt them, the most powerfull Leviathans can kill them . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill them . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill them . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill them . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill them . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill them . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill them . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill them . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : They dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : They dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, They dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, They dies * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, They dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, They dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, They dies . * Photokinesis : The power of manipulate Light can kill them by dislocating them .